What If: The Deletion of Abassa
Written By: Jeffrey Blasthawk This is the story of how Abassa would be deleted, in an epic story of jealousy, treason, hypocracy, and war, and of course, deletion. Also another story how Abassa was created has been made recently:The Story of Abassa. Prologue Treason is a state that supresses all freedoms of speech, and which by imposing the most terrible punishments, treats every attempt at critizism, however mortally justified, and every suggestion for improvement as plotting for a high treason, is a state that breaks an un-written law. '' Section 1: The Uprising Chapter 1: Two Best Friends It all started out with two best friends: Joseph Deckheel, and Ned Plundersteel. They did everything together. They once even did a Padres Del Fuego invasion using only a flintlock pistol with regular round shot, by themselves. They were both Unlimited Access Mastered pirates. Joseph Deckheel was a short skinny fellow who was shy and never out-going. However, Ned was tall and very buff. He was also a bit full of himself. For some reason, they were both in different guilds that noobs invited them into. One day, they decided to change that. Ned suggested that they make a guild. Joseph hadn't thought about it before. "Sure!" Now it was up to them to decide who would be the guildmaster. "I think i would make a suitable leader. I ''did come up with the idea anyway." said Ned. Joseph agreed, and began recruiting right then. Chapter 2: Recruiting Members They both went to Abassa, which is the most popular server in the game, and then to the island of Tortuga, the most popular island in the game. They didn't bother to do anything but invite noobs randomly. Most of them joined, and after only 30 minutes of recruiting, they had 22 members. They were all promoted to Veteran. The noobs were told to recruit more members, and to then go level up to at least 20, and finally to get a better understanding of how the game works. At the end of the day, they had 60 members, all level 20 or up. They now had 15 officers, 37 veterens, and the rest were members. The home server was abassa from then on. Ned then named the guild, "The Uprising". He knew it meant rebellion, but he thought it was a cool name. Chapter 3: Getting Fame People all around were talking about the guild that got fame in less than 7 days. After a week, they had 432 members, 213 of them were over level 40, 123 were officers, 214 were veterans, and the rest were members. This newly famed guild was just shy of 500 members. Of course with fame, comes jealousy. Ned became known as the best GM of all time, while Joseph got no credit, as the second member of the guild. He tried to get over it. After all, ned was his best friend. After another week, they reached 500 members, the limit amount of members a guild can have. They had a guild celebration in the King's Arm in Tortuga to celebrate. This was the begining of the end for the newly famed guild. Section 2: The Begining of the end Chapter 4: The Celebration The celebration was a fun, festive, beer filled, wonderland for Ned. For Joseph, nothing. Everyone was having a great time, but he decided to sit in the corner and observe. Ned didn't even notice that his best friend was there. Ignoring Joseph, Ned was getting lap dances, and shots of alcohol. Joseph decided no more. He took out his pistol, and shot it twice into the roof, and walked out of the building. Everyone was frightened. "I am going to go..... go, um... see what his problem is. I'll be back." Said Ned. After the ran out of the building, the rest of the people in the Kings Arm were whispering to each other, and looking at the two holes in the roof that Joseph left. Chapter 5: The Rumble Joseph was at the docks, putting bait on the hook on his fishing pole. Fishing was his favorite thing to do when he was stressed. Ned slowly walked over to Joseph. When Ned got to Joseph, Joseph hit him in the head with the fishing pole. The hook was stuck in his leg, and when Joseph noticed, he tore it out, knowing it would hurt him. Then, Joseph tackles him and punched him multiple times on the side of his head, knocking him out after the fifth punch. Chapter 6: A Real Uprising Joseph ran into the bar, while an unconscious Ned lay on the docks. "If any of you are sick of that poor bastard not giving you any credit for being famous, and getting gold, and free beer, and girls, then come with me! I'm starting a real uprising, not that crap guild that Ned started. My name is Joseph Deckheel, and I was the second in command of The Uprising. Does my name sound familiar? Of course not, because he never gave me credit for our fame!" The bar, once again frightened. One soldier for The Uprising came forward and admitted he felt the same feelings as Joseph. 100 more soldiers came forward. The next day, they grew to 240, all were officers, all level 40 or over. The guild was named, The Real Uprising. Section 3: A New War Chapter 7: A Suggestion Of course, The Uprising guild was still at large, with 247 members, still with old recruits, and with new ones. The Real Uprising guild was just shy of 200, with 192. After 2 weeks of planning, and recruiting, both guilds had 500 members, and a master plan. Ned and Joseph had no contact with each other since the rumble, but a member of The Uprising, met a member of The Real Uprising, fighting Darkhart. The Member from Neds guild suggested a final battle, requested by Ned himself, to Joseph. Joseph in guild chat gladly accepted the final battle, and settled on a date, which was 2 days later, and 3:00. Chapter 8: Two Sworn Enemies Joseph asked everyone in the guild to get as much gold, and ammo, and weapons as possible, because, "Tomorrow, the world will change forever." It certainly did. Ned was not worried at all. He knew he had an elite force that nobody could get through. But both guilds were equal, both had only members over 40, and each had 500 members. All were meeting up in Abassa. A huge SVS and a huge PVP war. What could possibly go wrong? Two best friends, now two sworn enemies. Chapter 9: Splitting into crews Both guilds, with about 350 members on each, were about to fight till death. They split up into crews, about 10 for each guild. Five crews went to SVS, The Real Uprising(Joseph) taking Spanish side, and The Uprising(Ned) Taking French. A Crew for each ship means 10 people a war brig. Five war brigs, against 5 war brigs. Meanwhile, there were 5 pvp groups. Each crew pvp each crew, at the same time. It started at the same time. Section 4': The Final Battle' Chapter 10: The Start of the Battle The battle started out like any other, just by simple shooting, but with all those people in Abassa, something was bound to go wrong. It all happened so fast, all the tension and hate. Two best friends, torn apart by greed. The battle started out like any other, but as it progressed got much more brutal. Everybody knew that their lives would change that fatefull day, but nobody knew it would end as bad as it did Chapter 11: Brutality They started cussing and banning others by glitching, and hacking, it was getting out of hand. A simple PvP and SvS gone wrong. Of course, everyone was using some sort of cheat engine, and since there was too many people in the server, and was quite a ways over full, this happened: Chapter 12: Chaos A bomb went off, like no other. The bomb was so big, it destroyed the entire server of Abassa. Everyone in the server had gotten their pirate banned, crashed, and deleted. It was really something, all the bodies flying everywhere, and all the islands being sucked into the atmosphere, as if a black hole was over the earth. Epilogue/Aftermath The remaining players that were not online that were in the two guilds were safe, but the guild was deleted. They were very confused, but also noticed that the server Abassa was not there. They knew their guilds had something to do with it. 400 people from the two guilds were gone, and about 600 of the remaining innocent people of Abassa were gone as well. About 1000 casualties from the deletion of Abassa. The remaining people that were not in Abassa at the time, online and offline after they noticed it was gone, went to Andaba, the second server in the game. At first everyone was confused, but when nobody saw anyone in the two guilds that caused it, they felt they knew what happened. There is also a memorial in Andaba(the second server on the list), for Ned and Joseph, dedicating what they did to the Caribbean: deleting Abassa. Of course that memorial was poorly built and had trash surrounding it, they deleted Abassa! But good did come out this, because there was no more fighting, and no more greed in the Caribbean. Everyone agreed to work together to fight the forces of Jolly Roger, the EITC, and the Navy. Was this a happily ever after story? Thats up to you. Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:What If Category:Chapters Category:POTCO